


Hush, Little Baby

by wanderlustlover



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Not on the floor</i>, Mary had said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush, Little Baby

**Author's Note:**

> **Timeframe:** Middle Season Four forward  
>  **Prompt:** Wednesday One Image
> 
>  

_Not on the floor_ , Mary had said. 

_This house was hardly safe for adults with what he stocked in it_ , Danny had backed her up. 

Steve'd rolled his eyes at both of them, and told them even he knew better than any of that. 

But then Mary had gone out to an exercise class and Danny left for something or other related to parents and the private school for Grace, and what they didn't know couldn't hurt them, right? 

 

Like the twitch Steve's eye had developed after Joan decided to go about screaming at the top of her lungs for every minute of the last two hours. When it wasn't food, or her diaper, or being sleepy, or wanting to be held. She hadn't been willing to even considered quieting until Steve set her down, just for _one second_ , to get another toy to try.

She'd gone hiccupy quieter until he'd tried picking her up again. Which had led to more of the loud screaming that would make a drill sergeant proud and fierce smacking and shoving away of the new toy. If it wasn't for the twitch in his eye starting up again, he'd probably point out she had great taste. The stuffed flower, in highlighter pink and green, looking like something a child's store vomited up simply because it could.

They'd played that game for forty more seconds before Steve decided that if it worked, the being on the ground, it was better than having absolutely nothing else that did. Even if he'd ended up watching her like a hawk, like a bomb waiting to go off, for the first few minutes, she didn't really go anywhere very far or fast. 

She just seemed to be content ambling a foot or two to one direction before returning to where Steve had ended up laying on the ground watching her. She didn't get close enough to anything he needed to worry so far. The only thing she kept kept getting in to with any consistency was his hair, every time she returned. Gurgling a puddle of drool on to his head while she gummed and fisted his hair. 

But if it kept her quiet and content, Steve was good with staying right there a while longer. He'd been patient and fully aware through a lot worse in the field than his nieces bizarre affection for the floor, or his head, or his nose and cheekbone that she'd just discovered a need to try eating...

...and if it gave him the ability to stare up at her small squishy face and her bright, curious eyes from incredibly close up for long time, too, well, that wasn't something he had to share with those tyrants who were against the floor either.


End file.
